1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a process for making the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a chip size semiconductor device having substantially the same dimensions as a semiconductor chip, such as an LSI chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a demand for miniaturizing a semiconductor device on which a semiconductor chip is mounted for the purpose of increasing the mounting density thereof. The miniaturization of the semiconductor device means the miniaturization of a package in which the chip is sealed. To satisfy such a demand, a chip size package or chip scale package (CSP) has recently been developed.
There are various types of CSPS, one of which is illustrated in FIGS. 33 and 34.
Reference numerals 10 and 12 denote a semiconductor chip and a ceramic substrate, respectively. The ceramic substrate 12 is shaped so as to have substantially the same size as the semiconductor chip 10. Circuit patterns 14 are formed on the ceramic substrate 12 and connected to lands (external terminals) 18 provided at predetermined positions on the lower side of the ceramic substrate 12 through via-holes 16. The semiconductor chip 10 is connected to the circuit pattern 14 via gold (Au) bumps 20 and silver-palladium (AgPd) pastes 22, and a gap between the semiconductor chip 10 and the ceramic substrate 12 is sealed with a resin 24.
According to the above-mentioned chip-size semiconductor device known in the prior art, although it is possible to achieve the miniaturization, the production cost increases because the ceramic substrate 10 and Au bumps 20 are used.